


Secret Santa Gift - sometimes life is fun

by EstellePoubelle, Sternenstaub



Series: How to possess a Warden [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Christmas gift, Cute, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellePoubelle/pseuds/EstellePoubelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Sera, Bull and being thrown, mayhem ensues.This is the secret santa gift the amazing @estellepoubelle wrote for me and my little misfit. With her permission I´m posting it as part of the story.





	Secret Santa Gift - sometimes life is fun

“Sera, I had a thought. The next time we run into a line of enemies, I’ll pick you up and _throw_ you!”

Sera snorted. “Get off.”

“No! This could work! I loft you over the front ranks, you land behind them to flank, mayhem ensues!”

“I can’t fly, you daft tit!”

“Think of the _mayhem_ , Sera.” He got his face right in front of hers, waggling his eyebrows; “ _Mayhem_ ….”

She shoved him off, but couldn’t hide her smile; “I’d get a wedge up something fierce!”

“Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he’s…pretty dense.”

Varric tried to look offended through his laughter. “Ouch!”

Sera shoved him back again; “Well do some bloody presses!”

Bull got down on his knees in front of her, giving her puppy dog eyes...well, eye.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Sod off.”

Bull’s voice turned a little teasing now. “Come on, you don’t have to be _scared_ …”

“Like piss I am. I’d like to keep living, you big lump.”

“Come on, think of the tactical advantage! No one is going to expect me to throw a tiny, terrifying elf at them! And then you get to stick them full of arrows! Everyone wins!”

Sera snorted again and turned back to making arrows. "Right, and when I'm stuck full of swords, I'll pull one out and stick it up your arse."

Bull groaned in disappointment, then sent a sidelong glance at Varric.

"So, Varric...do _you_ want to give it a shot?"

The dwarf snorted from where he was tending the pot over the fire. “And risk damaging Bianca? I don’t think so. Besides, aren’t I too ‘dense?’”

"Ugh, you guys are no fun."

Varric looked up from the stew, a mischievous smile on his face.  “What about Griffon? She’s small and…elfy. Those seem to be your main requirements, Tiny.”

The Inquisitor, who had been practicing her control by keeping a ball of ice floating between her hands, didn’t even look up; “I’ll do it if Sera does it.”

She could practically hear Solas and Dorian roll their eyes from where they were sitting on either side of her as Iron Bull let out a shout of laughter. “Yes! That’s why you’re the best, Boss!”

Sera huffed and picked up her bow, moving towards Bull. “Fine, but only because I want to see Inky do it.”

The Inquisitor smiled and finally looked up, letting the ice dissipate; she did _not_ want to miss this. 

Bull was practically bouncing in glee; “Right, I’ll throw you, and you try to shoot as many of those trees as you can. But…hmm. We need some enemies to throw you over.”

The Qunari turned with a smile to those seated around the fire.

“Dorian? You could play a scary Vint magister.”

“I don’t need to play a ‘scary Vint,’ I _am_ one,” Dorian snarked back as he sent a wink at the Inquisitor, who laughed.

Bull rolled his eye and turned to Solas, who only sent him a look; he moved on quickly to the Seeker. “Cassandra?”

Cassandra made her patented disgusted noise, but the Inquisitor noticed the small smile tugging on her lips; “Keep me out of this, Bull.”

Bull sent a desperate glance at the last figure near the fire.

Blackwall sighed, but got up from the tree he’d been leaning against; “Suppose that leaves me then.” Once in position at the copse of trees Bull had pointed at, the warrior brandished the stick he’d been carving.

*ahem* “Grr, argh, I’m a scary bandit and I’m going to get you!”

Sera started cackling, her laughter stuttering into a scream as Bull lifted and then launched her over Blackwall’s head.

Then, everything seemed to slow. Sera seemed to hang in the air above Blackwall, her eyes now focused on her new ‘enemies.’ Her hand drew back, once, twice, three times, sinking arrows deep into the wooden enemies with each draw of her bow.

Then, everything seemed to speed up again as the elf landed, spun, and knocked Blackwall’s legs out from under him.

And for a moment, everything was still.

Then Sera was cackling again, now rolling around on the ground next to Blackwall, who groaned and thumped her with his stick. Bull’s laughter was uproarious as he ran forward to scoop the little elf up onto his shoulder, parading her around for all of the Companions to see. Varric stumbled over, chucking, to help Blackwall up off of the ground. The Inquisitor was leaning against Dorian she was laughing so hard, and she saw Solas and Cassandra desperately trying to conceal smiles out of the corner of her eye.

A head poked out from one of the tents; “Could you at least try to keep it down out here?” Vivienne scolded, already knowing it wouldn’t do any good. She sighed and withdrew again when Bull only laughed louder.

Sera tugged on one of Bull’s horns directing him towards the Inquisitor. “Inky’s turn! Try and beat that, fancy-britches!”

_Bunch of idiots_ , Mira thought fondly as Dorian took her hand to help her up.

_Perhaps_ , answered a small, rarely heard voice in her own head: _Bellanaris_. She faltered slightly as images rushed through her head; Alistair being chased around camp by Barkspawn; Sten passed out on his back with cookie crumbs absolutely _everywhere_ , his head pillowed on an equally unconscious Oghren; Zevran hanging by his ankle from a tree after trying to mess with Morrigan; that one time that Leliana and Wynn somehow started a singing contest amongst the companions, (Shale had won, to everyone’s surprise).

But overall, there was a sense of happiness and contentment, of _family_ , and she smiled as Cole’s voice came from her side, his hand gentle on her shoulder; “If it makes you smile, both of you, then isn’t that all that matters?”

Mira grinned as she made her way towards her friends.

_Maybe they’re idiots._

_But they’re our idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> Isn´t it a lovely little snippet. Maybe Mira´s life can be not all horrible even in thedas. MAybe friendships can be found even if you´re an abomination?


End file.
